k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AllAlongInGlass
Thank you Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Glass Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Remnant13 (talk) 23:50, March 16, 2014 (UTC) You are Izumi kusagami really You are real izumo No, I'm not AllAlongInGlass (talk) 05:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:18, September 6, 2014 (UTC) thanks thanks for welcoming me to wikiPuppyninja (talk) 14:53, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Puppyninja Mind Explaining Some Stuff? Yeah, hi. So I was gone for a few days since my last visit here and I've noticed you decided to remove my user rights as soon as I come back to edit on the wiki, which I admittedly have been inactive for quite a while due to some major real life issues that are only just clearing up somewhat, and I believe is quite odd and extremely rude that you would do that considering that you did it as soon as I become available again when you could have done this nearly 5 months ago when you became administrator of this wiki. Now, I would like a good reason for this, especially since you call me out on extended inactivity when it looks like you are doing the same thing yourself. Basically because there didn't seem to be any point to it. But given how previous moments of your adminship apparently went you being back isn't really trustworthy. Admittedly the lack of initiative was a fault on my behalf because I didn't attempt to go out of my way to inspect user rights stuff but better late than never. Hi, I'm Glass' friend and an admin on another wiki, as well as rollback on another. You apparently didn't bother to do any digging because if you did you'd see that Glass had her user rights removed unjustly and then had them given back within several days by a staff member. There is no such thing as "better late than never"; had you any decency you'd have messaged Glass asking if she had any intention of continuing being admin, and then after another bout of inactivity following whatever answer she gave, then you would have had immediate authority to remove user rights. What you are doing is unfair. This wiki is small, but you do not have the apparent know-how to operate a wiki efficiently. I would suggest you take a moment to reconsider what you have done and then give Glass her rights back, because she is just more experienced, very articulate, and all around a very nice person. You assuming how she is/operates based on an argument with the former admin/bureaucrat that had a, more or less, bitch fit over one little thing is just silly. Wrath022 (Talk) As I am not her friend, I'd prefer to just see what happens over a while, rather than just grant those rights back. So far it's been fine, aside from one thing that's a repeat of an issue I've noticed, but I wil consider it. I'm going to leave it be after this, but I'm just going to repeat that your ignorance regarding how a wiki operates when this wiki has a solid foundation is possibly detrimental to its deteriorating health, as well as that arbitrarily removing user rights with lack of communication is just plain wrong. Glass is my friend, but it's not like I'm calling her a saint. She, like everyone else, can be a bitch (in fact, once upon a time we called her "the queen of bitches", but I digress). She was one of the few who built the wiki to where it is. I also find your in-and-out activity levels just another reason why you should not be the sole holder of power. In short, I just find it outright hypocritical and rude to remove a user of their rights when they have expressed the desire to keep them after having their own life problems worked over, just a mere short hours after them coming back. It gives off the message that you want to monopolize the place (which I am hoping is not the case), and creates tension. When I was made admin of my own wiki, which I achieved through contacting the founder, not through contacting staff, I messaged the other admins that were there at the time and waited for a response from them. Two replied renouncing their positions. One did not reply after several weeks and we contacted staff to remove her rights. What I did is the proper thing to do, and it ensures no toes are stepped on. In the future I would take a page from my own book, if I were you. Things will be much simpler. Wrath022 (Talk) As I said: I will consider it.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 07:12, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Etymology Hi there~♪ I just noticed that recently the Etymology section in character page has been removed.*sweatdrop* Every main character in Red, Blue, Silver (except for Neko), and Gold Clans has last name (or both first & last names) derived from a deity in Japanese mythology. The names aren't randomly picked. The deity either fits the character’s position, or is related to other deities in a similar way as the corresponding characters. K-Project staff did this on purpose. Producer Nakanishi said, "in K, we used numerous terms in ancient Japanese culture, hoping to express their positive influence on Japanese culture today, and also learn the usage of archaic terminology." *Source: AnimaxAsia interview So I’m wondering if it’s alright to add Etymology back? Okay TBH I just don’t want to see what I already wrote in my notepad goes to waste. ;) Messier45 (talk) 16:48, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind linking me to the direct source? I personally think it's an interesting bit of trivia. Having an entire new page just for that for all the characters might be a bit jumbled, but having it under characters' trivia sections may work better.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 23:17, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Animax exclusive interveiw with Producer Nakanishi , offical release on AnimaxAsia's channel. Here 's fansubbed(?) version but the translation isn't very accurate. Messier45 (talk) 00:58, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Watching the interview, it does seem they feel strongly about this, especially given the deliberation of it. That said, etymology of their names does seem like an something worth mentioning. honestly, given how minor info like their zodiac signs is, etmymology isn't a stretch of content to mentionAllAlongInGlass (talk) 01:44, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Minor infor like birthday and height are nice fuel for fanfics hehe. Where should I add the etymology section then? :)Messier45 (talk) 03:39, January 29, 2015 (UTC) The Trivia section on characters' pages would be my recommendation. hi my name is NYaneko but you can call me nya or neko im new to this wiki! thank you for the very nice mesage you sent me the moment i signed up! it was so fast i was so impressed! I hope to give very good infrmation here! its so cool that you also like no 6 wiki like it says on your profile because i watched it a long time ago and thought it was so cool! again thank you for the fast mesage! i hope to see you around! -user:NyaNeko User Rights So I've given it a good month or so. You said you were considering giving me back my user rights and I do believe I've proven I'm still going to be here and help out on the wiki, so I'd like to hear what your thoughts are on that now. Greenlit.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 01:13, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Afflication Hello! :) I am Generalily, the admin of the Twelve Nights Wiki and I was wondering if you can affiliate with us! Thank you and I'm hoping for your consideration! :D Here is our wordmark btw! >>> Twelve Nights Wiki Wordmark Generalily (talk) 07:26, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Request on fixing or improving Template:Switch Hello AllAlongIn Glass, I'm so sorry what I did, I was only tried to improving the Template:Switch since it doesn't switch to different image anymore and I thought of changing it. However I can't remember how to make of hiding tabber or something. Since other Wiki such as Type-moon Wiki and Shin Megami Tensei improvement very well and I wasn' t sure ehich Template:Switch for character protraits is good or bad. I hope you can forgive me. AzureJay (talk) 11:49, August 21, 2015 (UTC) It's fine. It's just the issue is that neither template seemed to have been working? As of now either just eliminates the second choice altogether along with the No Image Available mess.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 19:48, August 21, 2015 (UTC) You mean until the Template:Switch is fixed or use alternate way to switch different image? AzureJay (talk) 3:25, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Insignias Hello~ I don't know how this messaging system works and I hope I'm doing it right. Yes, I green light. I just thought it would be nice to have the logos in the full resulution here because the most people will search for them on the Wikia not on Tumblr. Also Tumblr "breaks" the link to the logos very offten. Anyway I read the rules/guidlines before, it says it's okay to upload the same image if it is in a higer resulution ? So I thought it was okay for me to upload them ? Maggipon (talk) 15:43, August 29, 2015 (UTC) There was just the issue of consistency resolution-wise. For instance the old HOMRA, Ashinaka, and Scepter 4 insignias are both around the same resolution, so the same resolutions were used for Silver Clan, , and Rabbits. As far as uploading duplicate images go, in the Image Policy it's mentioned that all images need to be used. The purpose of this was made before I was an admin, so that's not an issue I can harp on, but from my perspective it may just be so things aren't too cluttered most likely. That, and, technically, the larger resolution uploads weren't in use on any articles, which also goes against the Image Policy. Although, it is further mentioned "Images of the .png and .jpg files that are uploaded on the wiki should be in the largest size possible, but also in the highest quality possible", so as for what happened with that, I'd assume it has something to do with size inconsistency as well. Since back then consistent resolutions for available insignias would have varied in quality (especially for Ashinaka's). (as far as the communication system here goes, it's just a matter of editing the topic in question and following suit with things. notifications for when someone "edits"/responds to your own talk page just show up in email notifications))AllAlongInGlass (talk) 06:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) sup kagani (talk) 20:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Um He= Look, I don't get into editing Wikias anymore (Been there, done that), so I wasn't going to bother you. However, my curiousity is getting the better of me, I changed Eric's picture and you changed it to the former, pretty shitty one. I was just curious as too why, since the picture I uploaded is an offical one. Thanks and sorry to bother you. Kh530 (talk) 03:16, September 4, 2015 (UTC) It's merely the general usage of animated screencaps or mangacaps for characters' profiles rather than general official art. Just a stupid question Oh, Hello there ^^, i just want to make sure than the "Wikia community" still active, cause i think than i gonna do some colaborations with incompletes articles here (and maybe add some new ones)...So, that's all, thanks for the attention. ;D User:Kishine Just for clarity, collabs and new articles such?AllAlongInGlass (talk) 21:45, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Stuff about the new Season of the anime...New Characters, places or Clans. Or with simply incomplete articles, just like the Himmelreich. User:Kishine (talk)16:46, September 30, 2015 (BRT) Just a question :D Just a question :D Hiya! I just have a small question regarding the current picture of the Red Sword of Damocles on the Sword of Damocles wiki page. Since the new season of K has begun, another Sword of Damocles has been created; Anna's Red Sword. I am just wondering if the new sword is going to be added or replaced to the page. Kind and amiable regards ^^ 'GalaxyWolfie (talk) 02:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC)GalaxyWolfie ' Color scheme for links Hello, I wonder just wondering if you could change the color of the working links from red to some other color, like, default blue. I've been on multiple wiki's before I got into this series, and I have to admit, that threw me off quite badly because red links were reserved for strictly non-working links on other wikis and webpages throughout the internet. Setsu 07:57, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Several pages have been vandalized and in need of repair such as: http://k-project.wikia.com/wiki/Yashiro_Isana Hey this is Erza Jeager and I wa hoping you would be able to help me with the Kismet page thanks. ErzaJeager (talk) 01:24, October 17, 2015 (UTC)ErzaJeager Hey write back if sent The message was sentAllAlongInGlass (talk) 20:11, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Affiliation Yo AllAlongInGlass, as an admin of the Fire Brigade of Flames Wiki, I'd like to request an affiliation between this amazing Wiki and my Wiki if possible. Here's our wordmark. Thanks in advance :D 10:46, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Gold Clan template color Is possible that the gold clan's color be changed to a darker yellow or an actual gold color? The current shade has a bad contrast to the white text, and makes the text difficult to see. ShikiKira (talk) 06:30, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Changed it to #CFB53B, should be a less intense contrast.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 00:11, February 13, 2016 (UTC)